cherie, cherie
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Mulder visits Scully at the hospital. Post-Zero Sum.


The author's blabbing: thank you for reading this, I haven't published anything in a very long time and this is nothing but a short story I wrote in idleness. I hope you will enjoy it. This takes place after the end of Zero Sum (season 4).

Disclaimer: Scully and Mulder (unfortunately) do not belong to me.

CHERIE, CHERIE...

_ I am telling you Scully, Skinner was the one who falsified the data, but all of this has been orchestrated by the Cancer Man, I mean I don't have any concrete proof of what I am saying but it makes no doubt in my mind!

_Mulder...

_Do you understand what this means? We could expose...

Her light blue eyes, which had been so far clinged to mine, slowly lost their hold of my gaze and derived above my left shoulder. I shuddered for a second.

After I had left Skinner, I had ran. I had ran outside, in the rain, I had almost got hit by a bus on my way to my car, and I am quite certain that a few passers-by had feared for their life as I had been driving, or should I say bolting towards the hospital. There was nothing I could think about but: « there could be a way. There is a way. Maybe what Skinner says is true. Maybe we could find a way to save her life through Cancer Man.»

But right at that moment I had become helpless once again. That light that used to animate her, that light that had become so feeble already, I had just seen it flicker again as her head had fallen back on the pellow.

I seized her small hand and squeezed it gently. The worry must have been clearly readable in my expression, because she then put on the most unwilling smile.

_I am sorry, I am just so exhausted... It's the treatment, it's...

_You don't have to explain. Just take some rest. It's ok.

Her smile became real, thankful, for a second. Untill she closed her eyelids and relaxed the hand I was still holding. I waited for a few seconds, untill I could hear her breath becoming slow, and I sat back in my chair, hearing in my head the beginning of a tune I was familiar with. This talk about Cancer Man had reminded me of this very nice song a singer had written for his French wife.

Sleep, Scully, sleep...Nothing can, nothing will happen to you. Not while I am looking at you.

_It's so unfair  
The stars, they just hang there  
They never say nothing to me _

I could not believe where I was. After so many years desperatly seeking the truth in every corner of the Earth, I was still unable to find the key to my questions, and to my partner's... my friend's recovery. And this was due to only one simple thing. The Earth was not enough. The Truth WAS out there.

_If you were here _

In this letter destined to me she had writen that the last step of the journey had to be walked alone. I had never comprehended this as much as I did right now. Asleep as she was, she seemed so far away already. It was like her cold (cold! Already!) hand was slipping away from mine...

_The things I would tell you  
All that time alone  
How often I pictured your face  
While the winter was freezing me  
The desert kept moving me  
And there's ocean between us tonight _

You know my quest has always been about finding out what had happened to my sister. Since I was 12, there was not a day when I would not have thought about this. But a few years ago, something else came into consideration. Something that is now vital to me, something that has kept me moving forward (?) since then. You know what it is, don't you. You know who you are. You should now... There has not been one day when I would not have thought about you.

_Cherie, cherie  
Je vous en prie  
Take me like a cigarette  
Put me to your lips  
Breathe me in deep _

Sometimes like this one, I felt like I was becoming crazy. I mean, Cancer Man reminded me of a romantic song, come on! I had to be honest though. Everybody, everything that could possibly cross my path reminded me of her somehow.

_I pray my soul you'll keep  
Take me to your bed when you sleep  
_

How many times had she watched over me, how many times could I say I had stayed alive thanks to her... I could not quite recall, and would not even try to.

She moved her head in her sleep, and moaned. The grip on my hand tightened. How can one feel so helpless? All I wanted right now was to lie down next to her, not in a sensual way, no, just like a friend would. A friend who would stay awake all night just listening to your breath. Making sure you are ok. Because if anything ever happened to you, I am not sure I could bear it.

I am begging you, do not let them take you away. Do not let them take away the only thing that has remained pure and true in this world of corruption and deceit. Do not let them get to you... My one and only love.

_Chérie, chérie, je vous en prie..._

_THE END..._

Reviews are my treat! Please feed me! :)


End file.
